


【夏諶】百年孤寂

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Kudos: 8





	【夏諶】百年孤寂

有位可愛的捧由問這篇 挖出來了

**20180709【夏諶】百年孤寂**

*認認真真搞AI

*超少年完結延續

*臨崽涕泣不知所云

**当科技终于跟得上理想，道德的底线在哪里呢？**

夏常安感觉自己做了很长的一个梦，梦里有什么已经记不清，只知道眼前五彩缤纷，各色汽球漫天飞舞飘扬，他伸手想抓，指尖勾过气球后忽然爆开，像破裂的拼图一样散落──碎片后却是一串英文乱码，LORYHBRX──

「常安。」耳边的声线明朗，音量不大，甚至有点酥甜，敲击着他的心脏。

──他是谌浩轩，他的个性非常古怪，他喜欢数学。

「常安。」又是一声叫唤，反复琢磨着他的名字。

──他不喜欢会动的东西，除了我。

睁开眼皮时，入目的是一双琥珀色的瞳孔，眼眶红红的，却十分清澈，眼睛的主人扯开笑容，嘴边俩小梨涡浅浅漾开，脱口而出的呼喊都带着隐约的颤抖，「常安！」

「谌浩轩？」夏常安眨着眼，看着谌浩轩那张熟悉的脸庞，却不似往常般冰冷的笑容，记忆片段飞速掠过，最终定格在他看着谌浩轩眼眶含泪，听着自己的声音说出──一定，我，等你。

夏常安猛然坐起身，感觉体力充沛，一点也不像即将没电那会儿动弹不得。激动地抓住谌浩轩的肩膀，把人抱在怀里，少年的骨架不宽厚，可是很温暖，胸腔好似都热了起来，暖呼呼的，几秒后夏常安想起了另一个问题，「我现在到国外了吗？我是新的夏常安吗？我爸妈呢？」

谌浩轩虚揽在夏常安背后的手握起拳头，湿润的眼眶用力眨呀眨，把充盈在边缘的水光敛起，随后收起笑容，面无表情地推开夏常安，「你在说什么啊常安，睡胡涂了吗？叔叔阿姨上周出差去了，你又溜来我家，密码没解两个你就偷懒午睡。」

「啊？」夏常安才发现自己在床上，谌浩轩坐在床边歪头看他，两人都是一身简单的居家服，「什么什么，我不是没电了吗？然后你跟……」跟谁去了？夏常安想了想，不会是自己断电太久内存毁损了吧？

「什么没电了？常安你干嘛啊。」

「不是，我不是AI吗？然后我被电击了开始漏电！电量剩10%！我爸妈还要带我逃去国外！你还哭了！」

「夏常安，你的梦真丰富，如果你把这些创意用在解密码上面，解题速率平均可以高上28%，郑老师可是出了四百三十四题给我们回家算。」

「不是啊谌浩轩，你真的哭了，你说我最懂你，你最喜欢我，是我教你怎么爱人！」夏常安说完后皱起眉，觉得可能自己真的睡胡涂了，都怪梦里的场景太真实，好像他真的亲身经历过那十六年，可是谌浩轩在梦里梦外都这么喜欢自己！怎么一觉醒来又变回冰块啊？

「你真的做梦。」谌浩轩站起来撇开脑袋，转过去的耳朵却比平常红上几分，「我没事为什么要哭。」

「因为我没电了啊！」夏常安也不赖床上了，蹦起来抓住谌浩轩，小虎牙招摇，「你那么喜欢我，对不对？」他是AI的梦境是假，但他喜欢谌浩轩是真。

谌浩轩从来不说谎，因为他不会说谎，可是他也可以选择不说。

「……」于是谌浩轩红着耳朵，伸手掐上夏常安的脸颊，用力一扭，「痛不痛？」

「诶诶诶！」夏常安拉住在自己脸上施虐的手，脸皱到猫纹浮出，「痛！痛痛痛！你别害羞就打人！」

「AI才不会痛。」谌浩轩松开手，转身出了房门，脚步快到像是要躲人。

「对哦。」夏常安想起AI那些人造皮肤下的各种电路，低头看了看自己的手腕，认真思考了两秒要不要割开看看。

这个荒谬的念头在谌浩轩拉着他解了十几道密码后就销声匿迹。

「谌浩轩……」夏常安放下手中的平板，谌浩轩房间的落地窗很大，外面的夕阳整颗落入云后，彩霞染红了谌浩轩的脸，「你饿不饿？你爸妈还不回来吗？」

除去梦里AI那部分，他的确是时常黏着谌浩轩到他家，在他父母亲回来之前两人总是窝在房间里算数学解密码，偶尔他会把一脸平淡的谌浩轩压倒在草原造型的软垫上，亲亲那两个小梨涡的位置，亲到他脸颊发红。

「我们还有四百二十一题密码没有解。」谌浩轩头也不抬，目光锁定手中的平板，手指在上头划来划去，「我爸加班。」

最后两人也没等到人回家，晚餐点了外卖，欣赏完谌浩轩排列式摆菜的吃饭法后，夏常安拉着还想继续算数学的谌浩轩，「我们去看月亮吧。」

谌浩轩看着那对简直比星星还亮的虎牙，忽然觉得也许月亮才衬得上他，尽管那只是颗凹凸不平的卫星，实际上丑得很。

两个少年爬上屋顶，并肩躺着，夏常安兴奋地指着天上某颗星说，「谌浩轩，那颗星星是我。」

谌浩轩顺着他的指尖看过去，又看回夏常安的脸，夜色映照下的桃花眼闪闪发亮，像是把整个星空纳入其中，但无奈说的话实在太无实践性，谌浩轩不想回答。

「你要问为什么啊？」夏常安转过头来，满天星斗忽然就撞进谌浩轩眼底。

「……为什么我要问为什么？」

「因为旁边那颗星是你。」夏常安擅自当作谌浩轩发问了，笑嘻嘻回答，垂在身侧的手悄悄往旁挪，小指勾住谌浩轩的手指。

「那些星星可能早在几亿年前就消亡了，」谌浩轩虽然没有收回手指，但还是平静且客观的打断夏常安的幻想，「你现在看到的只是它死去前最后一次闪耀。」

灿烂的星辰是死亡后延迟的美景，你的苏醒也是。

夏常安跟谌浩轩一起夜跑、骑车、看星星看月亮、看海，还一起去爬山、溜滑板、玩四驱车，小日子过得很快乐，偶尔还能牵牵谌浩轩的手，再亲亲他的嘴角。

下课后去密码社，被郑老师一催夏常安才想起那几百个密码早就被他扔到脑后，这两天顾着拉谌浩轩去玩，谌浩轩解密的时间也硬是被他占用了。

「好的好的郑老师，我们这礼拜内会算完给您的！」夏常安露出乖巧的虎牙，诚意十足，郑老师撇过嘴角点点头，算是放他俩一马。

郑老师一走，夏常安马上对还在收拾书包的谌浩轩笑，「我们去吃冰吧。」

「你刚才答应了郑老师做题的。」

「诶，回家再做，反正还有好几天。」

夏常安还是拉着谌浩轩去小卖部，跟AI店员刷了两支冰棍，挤在学校天台上边吃冰边吹风，觉得日子惬意得很，甚至有点轻松过了头，以前也是每天都这么快乐的吗？

「不知道我爸妈什么时候回来。」夏常安想起自己也好几天没回家了，前两天跟父母通过影像通话，说是家里没人担心他无聊，让他去谌浩轩家住几天。

谌浩轩低头舔冰棍的动作顿住，垂下的眼帘轻颤，好一会儿才闷声道，「我爸爸最近忙着处理AI议题，叔叔阿姨也很忙吧。」

AI已经渗透在人类生活中的各种机能，人类对AI抱持着期待、也有过恐惧，最后适应并且依赖着AI。

欲望是无穷的，随着超少年AI的问世，潜伏于人心深处的贪婪跟恐惧再一次掀起波澜，挞伐AI的声音也跟着出现。

「谌浩轩，你觉得AI有自主有感情吗？」夏常安还是常想起那个梦，他就是那个人人喊打的过街老鼠，所有人看他的目光都带着憎恨恐惧，可是他也会心痛，也会难过啊。

「他们只是一串数据，」谌浩轩看向夏常安的侧脸，目光清透，「但是，有一天，他也懂什么是对不起，什么是请，什么是谢谢，什么叫我爱你。」不只有了自己的感情，还教会了他怎么去爱人。

「真不像你会说的话。」夏常安眉眼弯弯，抬手戳了戳谌浩轩因认真抿嘴而露出的梨涡，「我以为你要说AI的思维逻辑都是程序设定好的。」

「人脑也是各种神经元的反射，AI怎么不能呢？只要内存容量足够，学会人脑的运算也只是时间问题。」谌浩轩清澈的琥珀眸子深深地望进夏常安眼里，瞳孔中像是积攒着一团火炬，热烈炽人。

「对，」夏常安被谌浩轩的发言激起了兴趣，兴奋地扯开笑容露出猫纹，「到时候AI就跟人一样，上学上班工作结婚谈恋爱！还要搞个AI社会法，约束他们也要给他们保障，诶浩轩你说那AI不会老怎么办？」

谌浩轩嘴唇动了动，刚想接话，夏常安就自顾自地说下去，「或者是AI也能拥有仿生的人类躯体？跟人一样成长老去？你觉得这种技术有可能吗？人类还要花多久才能实践？」

面对夏常安天马行空地发问，谌浩轩只是很认真、很肯定地回答他：「一百年。」

半夜夏常安醒来，发现谌浩轩不在身边，印象中谌浩轩是个生活很规律的人，吃几口饭喝几杯水，几点几分入寝，几点几分起床，都有他自己制定的行程表。

打破睡眠规律实在异常。

夏常安迷迷糊糊地下床，整间房只有窗外的月光淡淡地洒进来，就着阴影轮廓摸出了房门，向着外头唯一的光源走去。

他在谌浩轩爸爸的书房找到了人，谌浩轩坐在里面低头书写，「浩轩？」

听见夏常安声音的人抖了一下，慌张地合上平板，扭身看他，「你怎么醒了？」

「梦到有人追着我跑，就醒了。」夏常安好奇地走上前，想看清楚谌浩轩半夜不睡觉都在干嘛，谌浩轩却起身把他推出去，「那快去睡吧，根据研究显示人体在清晨四点以前都是自我修复的时间，陷入深层睡眠才健康。」

「那你怎么不睡？」

谌浩轩没回答他，只是拉着他躺回床上，夏常安在黑暗中看着闭上眼呼吸逐渐趋于平缓的谌浩轩，不免觉得奇怪，谌浩轩是个不说谎的人，刚才的随口一问得不到答案，更显得谌浩轩有事瞒他。

于是夏常安观察了三天，凌晨两点十分谌浩轩会起来，离开房间三十分钟，回来后坐在床边盯着他看十分钟，躺下后大概五分钟陷入睡眠──这是夏常安装睡得出来的结果。

第四天晚上，在半夜三点二十分，确定谌浩轩睡着后，夏常安偷偷摸摸进了书房，找到谌浩轩这几天半夜醒来抱着书写的平板，才刚想打开画面，却跳出了十一位数的密码。

夏常安胡乱输入了几组英文字母，错误第三次时跳出了密码提示：L ORYH BRX WRR。

什么？

太阳穴猛然抽痛，夏常安感觉左胸怦然乍响，心脏跳动的声音贯彻整个脑袋，他一眼就能看出来这是组凯萨密码，熟悉到他不用位移数都能知道答案……这几个字母常伴他梦中，但位移格数是几？后面多出来的三个字母是什么？

夏常安感觉脑子疼痛的厉害，半跪在地按着自己痛得发狂的脑袋，零碎的片段声音浮出，呈现在眼前。

──这是隋玉，我的好兄弟。

──这是谌浩轩，我的另一个好兄弟。

──他不喜欢会动的东西，除了我跟隋玉。

是三，位移格数是三！

夏常安挣扎着起身，手指颤抖着输入尾数，密码转跳后的结果：I LOVE YOU TOO。

解密后是一个个文件夹，上头的编号从0050到0150整齐排列，夏常安点开第一个文件夹，里面按照月份日期排列了文档，随便选了一个。

──10月9日，阴。二十八天，证明了常安不是危害人类社会的AI。

──11月28日，阴。六十五天，尝试过92种方式，父亲说常安的电路板还是没办法充电，明天继续试第93种。

夏常安咽了口水，慌乱地点开其他。

──5月21日，阴。一千三百零四天，接任父亲公司的研究室，新的电路板依然无法跟常安的匹配。

──6月1日，阴。两千两百二十一天，隋玉说我疯了。

──10月30日，阴。三千四百三十天，超少年AI量产。

──12月12日，阴。四千三百四十三天，尝试内存移植失败。

……

──9月21日，阴。八千五百二十八天，现有的科技跟材料无法制造合适的躯体。

……

──7月4日，阴。一万四千六百五十一天，父亲去世了。

──4月11日，阴。一万九千零九十天，时间不够了，照进度还需要五十年，我的身体快等不起。

──11月11日，阴。两万零九百二十一天，尝试人脑记忆云端化，第1108次失败。

……

──5月26日，阴。两万三千一百三十五天，隋玉终于答应帮我。

──7月1日，阴。两万三千一百七十天，我醒了。隋玉替我办了葬礼，他说他的朋友已经死了。

──8月6日，阴。两万六千两百二十八天，隋玉走了。

……

──1月1日，阴。三万五千九百四十天，芯片试植人体成功。

──9月28日，晴。三万六千五百天，常安醒了。

谌浩轩固定在早晨六点三十分起来，发现平时总是睡到最后一刻才愿意起床上学的夏常安不见踪影，眼角倏地一跳，掀开被子踩着赤脚就步出房门，最后在书房地板看见了曲着腿把脸埋膝盖上的夏常安，脚边是他的平板。

「常安。」

他知道了。他还是知道了。

谌浩轩听见自己的声音冷静平缓的说：「你怎么坐这儿呢，睡这里会着凉的。」

夏常安抬起头，用布满血丝的通红双眼看着他，「我这样算什么？」沙哑的声音透露绝望颤抖，「我是什么？」

「常安……」

夏常安猛然站起，瞪着大眼泪花滚滚，「我告诉你我是什么！我是怪物！」

「你不是！」谌浩轩捏紧拳头，生平难得大吼，「你不是怪物！」

「谌浩轩，」夏常安看着着谌浩轩瞬间通红的眼眶，难以置信的现实冲击着他的脑袋，他没办法冷静。就算谌浩轩的眼泪直直落下，就算谌浩轩等了他一百年，「……你也是怪物！」

夏常安推开谌浩轩，夺门而出。

一百年，一百年了他生活的世界怎么还会一样？终于明白为何这阵子总觉说不上来哪里奇怪，夏常安出了门一路狂奔，站在通往学校前的大广场，路上的行人车潮川流不息，有规律的坐着自己的事。

是的，有规律。提着公文包的大叔从左边路口跨过斑马线，粉红套装的上班族边讲着电话边走路，妈妈带着的小孩嚷嚷着想吃巧克力冰淇淋，然后在过马路时撞到了上班族的手提包，惹了一声骂。

这个场景前天他跟谌浩轩上学的时候才见过。

夏常安又跑去了学校，老师同学都在，唯独没有隋玉。这些天他也没见过自己跟谌浩轩的父母，出现在谌浩轩日记里的人他一个也没见过。

夏常安跑遍曾经有他生活轨迹的地方，全是AI。

「怎么可能……」

脑中忽然闪过一个念头，夏常安抓过路边的自行车，朝城市边缘狂奔，不晓得骑了多久，撞上了一面透明的墙。

受到冲击的墙面产生波纹，夏常安抡起自行车就开始砸，亲手砸破谌浩轩为他建的乌托邦。 

原来墙内的鸟语花香、日月更迭，都是假的。

夏常安看着眼前的景色震惊得无法言语，天上的各式飞行器、耸入云端的高楼大厦、奇形怪状的建筑模式、打扮迥异的街头路人，巨大的透明屏幕像是飘在空中，播报着最新的信息，一旁显示器上的时间跳动着，2150年10月10日。

夏常安愣在原地。

刺耳的喇叭声响起，炫目的车头灯从左侧照过来，夏常安回头只见一片光亮疾驶而来──

对，一切都是从他十六岁的那场车祸开始，那在这结束也行。

「常安！」预想中的强大冲击没有到来，但仍是被撞得扑倒在地，一个温暖的怀抱紧紧拥着他，「你别吓我。」

谌浩轩的泪水涌出，琥珀色的眸子不再平静无波，滚烫的眼泪落在夏常安脸上，像夏天闷热的午后雷阵雨，打得人又疼又热。

「对不起，常安，对不起……」谌浩轩抱紧夏常安，浑身都在颤抖，积累了百年的情绪瞬间涌出，在等待执行的过程中他感受不到孤寂，因为他知道他的努力有目标、有终点，只要按部就班，在他预想的时间内便能成功。

可是完成之后，他好害怕。

「我只是，太想你了。」

想念这个教会他如何爱人后就独自离去的夏常安，想念让他的生活不再单一自闭的夏常安，想念会说会笑会生气的夏常安，想念那个最懂他、说要等他的夏常安。

所以他学习AI技术，以超少年AI为基础向上进化开发，但就算完整的把夏常安的记忆移植到了新型超少年身上，他还是个AI。人脑是无法取代的东西，里面上亿的神经元一般的AI科技跟不上。

人类的繁衍是天性，为了生存跟进步和方便而研发了AI，但全世界若只剩下AI，那人类世代就真正终结了。新版超少年只是人类进化的构想蓝图，以人类躯体为基础加载芯片，也就是俗称一个人灵魂的记忆，才是他想实现的。

谌浩轩着手研究人类的记忆转移，以及记忆芯片与人体结合的技术，并把夏常安跟自己的DNA保存下来，制造了新的克隆人。

他花了一百年的时间才消除了科技与理想的距离，备受争议的新科技理所当然引来的卫道人士的挞伐，但也收到富贵权势的橄榄枝，然而那些谌浩轩都不在乎。

「谌浩轩，」夏常安感觉得到他们的心跳抵在胸口相互敲击，谌浩轩带着哽咽的声音融化他的怒气，他想起当初发现父母亲所做所为时的悲愤、痛苦、不谅解，但那都是爱啊，「我还是夏常安吗？我是你新制造的夏常安吗。」

「……不，你就是夏常安，世界上就只有一个夏常安。」谌浩轩抓着他的手更使劲了，指关节都发白，生怕一松手就再也没有夏常安，「你就是你，你的记忆全是你的，你生活过的痕迹我都没有抹去，你的思维我没有插手……」

「那隋玉呢？我爸妈呢？」

「我……」谌浩轩想起那时隋玉劝他住手、又心软帮他、最后跟他断绝关系的神情，「我不想制造AI代替他们。」所以才让夏常安的生活里见不到那些人。

虽然见不到隋玉有些遗憾，但谁能阻止得了时间带走的东西，夏常安想起自己临关机前的事，闭了闭眼，叹了口气，声音都没了脾气，「我之前给你的密码，你解开了吗？」

「解了。」谌浩轩眨着湿漉漉的红眼眶，不明白夏常安突然问这个做什么。

「那回答呢？」夏常安伸手，用拇指抹掉谌浩轩眼角的泪痕，他没想到自己能改变谌浩轩那么多，也没想到自己能进到谌浩轩的世界，得到他的爱。

「你不是解开密码了吗？」谌浩轩早就把那答案放在身边陪伴了百年。

「我想听你亲口说。」

谌浩轩看见夏常安又露出了久违的熟悉笑容，第一次主动凑上前吻住他，「我也爱你。」

谌浩轩不说谎，他的世界只有是非对错，没有扭捏，想要的东西去争取，不想要的东西都进不了眼。

**我不要你容颜不老，我想陪你一起长大，一起去看你没看过的世界。**

＊ ＊ ＊

<strike>番外就是百年處男破處記（Ｘ）</strike>

反正就是前兩天看了超少年結局吧，本媽咪真情實感哭泣！

怎麼可以留了一個打不到砲的悲傷結局呢！

這個腦洞就是常安關機後浩軒收到告白決定要把原原本本的夏常安帶回來的故事

但經過計算要一百年後的科技才能達到理想水準

所以諶浩軒中途先把自己移植到AI身上了

等到記憶晶片能夠結合人體的技術完善了才把自己轉移到跟夏常安一樣的年少軀體上（可以參考碳變的克隆身體+AI記憶芯片）

因為他要陪夏常安一起長大！

文筆趕不上腦洞 隨便看看吧我盡力惹


End file.
